<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feel Free to Ping Me by SweetArsenicSulfide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386267">Feel Free to Ping Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetArsenicSulfide/pseuds/SweetArsenicSulfide'>SweetArsenicSulfide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corporate Incubi and Their Prey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bathrooms, Begging, Blow Jobs, Co-workers, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enemas, Erotic Hypnosis, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hopeful Ending, Large Cock, Lube, M/M, Magic Cock, Masturbation in Shower, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Multiple Orgasms, Obedience, Oblivious, Office Blow Jobs, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex Magic, Slut Shaming, Submission, Training, Undressing, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, maybe a little bit of plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetArsenicSulfide/pseuds/SweetArsenicSulfide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I want to be a good fit!” Gabriel cried out as Bates chased after him with a look of genuine surprise.</p>
  <p>“Well you’re quick to catch on. Highly motivated too,” he replied, a tinge of shock coloring his grinning face. </p>
</blockquote>Gabriel has had a rough time at work. His boss hates him, his coworkers are burnt out, and he is all alone in the big city without any friends or connections to speak of. Perfect prey for a corporate incubus with hypnotic eyes and a gentle voice.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Incubus/Original male character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corporate Incubi and Their Prey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Extremely dubious consent ahead. Mind control is always a tricky thing, even if the participants are enthusiastically on board. Which they are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel was exhausted; he felt drained physically, emotionally and spiritually. A colleague of his father had gotten him this job right out of college and then promptly retired, leaving him almost entirely alone with no resources. To make matters worse, he was pretty sure that he ended up with the worst manager in the whole region. Day in and day out was just walking on eggshells, hoping that he wasn’t on the receiving end of that day’s verbal abuse. He even edited the weekly reports that the manager sent to the big boss; he often stayed until late in the evening every Thursday to fix all of the stupid mistakes and innacuracies for absolutely no credit, and then usually caught hell from his manager on Friday for being a fatigued zombie.<br/>
Gabriel wasn’t sure why he stayed even later than usual on Thursday to help one of his coworkers, Luc, finish a big presentation for one of the major clients. Luc was one of the mentees of Bates Masters and therefore a rising star in the company, so he probably didn’t need Gabriel’s help. But when Gabriel saw him struggling late into the evening, he couldn’t help but offer his assistance. It was already almost 8 o'clock anyway, the night was basically ruined. </p>
<p>Gabriel must have been more starved for attention than he realized, because the next few hours were almost… Enjoyable?</p>
<p>Luc was so grateful for the help, and Gabriel was actually able to contribute useful information that he had gleaned from every weekly report he had to rebuild from scratch. Gabriel received more praise in an hour than he had in his entire career in the company up to that point, and the glow of praise had chased away the earlier feelings of fatigue and hopelessness. He even stayed an extra hour so Luc could run through his presentation a few times.</p>
<p>“Seduce me with that big data of yours and drill down to the root of my problems,” Gabriel joked. It was a dorky thing to say but to his surprise Luc laughed.</p>
<p>“That’s all I’m going to be thinking tomorrow in front of all of those bigwigs. Thanks a lot.”  </p>
<p>“I can’t say drilling corporate executives has ever been a particular fantasy of mine, but you do you man.”</p>
<p>Luc laughed again, and Gabriel was embarrassed both by his dorky flirting and by his reactions to the praise. Was he really so starved for attention that a few words of praise and laughter should get him glowing? He clearly needed to get out more. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Normally after getting home Gabriel collapsed into bed, but tonight was different. The whole subway ride home he felt wired; he had an itch that needed to be scratched. Once he had the water in his shower going, he closed his eyes into the spray and started touching himself. In college he had no shortage of sexual adventures but since starting this soul sucking job he had a lot less energy and frankly desire to engage in intimacy, even by himself. </p>
<p>But now, the words of praise and laughter filtering through his ears, the smell of Luc’s cologne, breaching himself with his fingers as his other hand struck a frantic pattern up and down his neglected cock, he felt almost human again. He was surprised that his knees almost gave out as he cummed for the first time in a while. Gabriel didn’t think that particular orgasm was the best he could do, but then again the foreplay was bonding with a coworker over data points and synergies. </p>
<p>His dreams were even more tumultuous things; memories of past fucking tumbled with new smells and praise and laughter. But in the morning Gabriel woke up sticky and achy, with a longing for something he couldn’t quite name. Human connection perhaps.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Despite his late night, Gabriel felt more chipper walking into work on Friday than he had in many weeks previous. He still had that gnawing ache in his gut, that nameless longing, and he almost considered tracking Luc down before his big presentation just to wish him luck. But Gabriel thought, deep down, that despite their connection the night before wouldn’t mean he was welcome during the light of day. Luc probably saw him as another drone to be used for his own personal benefit, just like the manager. At least his office had real cubicles, not the open office nonsense that modern places had so he could duck into his space and bury himself in work.</p>
<p>A light rap on the wall broke him out of his reverie. Standing over him was none other than Bates. He was tall and thin but strongly built, with blue green eyes that could be piercing or warm. His hair was always elegantly coiffed, and his well fitted suit was probably worth at least six months of rent. </p>
<p>“Mr. Masters,” Gabriel stammered out. The man’s eyes were mesmerizing. If Gabriel was paying attention, he might have noticed that they were changing colors.</p>
<p>
  <em> Blue, green, grey; blue, green, grey. </em>
</p>
<p>“Bates is fine. I don’t believe we’ve met,” Bates replied with a smile, extending his hand.</p>
<p>“Gabriel, my name is Gabriel” he replied, all but leaping to his feet to shake the man’s hand. “What brings you down here?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to visit the man that Luc said saved his presentation this morning. The clients were very impressed.”</p>
<p>Gabriel blushed, and that aching longing in his gut began to pool into something heavier.</p>
<p>“I was surprised we haven’t met. I usually have a meeting with all of the new hires to help develop the talent,” Bates continued, “it’s not often that I hear a name I don’t recognize, especially in such a positive manner. It sounded like you might be <em>thirsting</em> for something more interesting.”</p>
<p>Bates maintained eye contact as he set a cup of something cloudy in front of Gabriel, who <em>without even thinking</em> downed it in a few short gulps.</p>
<p>“I asked around to some other people I trust, and none of them had anything but good things to say. I even heard you’re the one who has been turning in all of the reports for this section.”</p>
<p>Gabriel blanched. If his manager found out…</p>
<p>Bates smiled kindly as he noticed Gabriel’s expression change.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it won’t get back to anyone who could hurt you. But all of this talk has made me wonder if you’re a <em>good fit</em> for my mentorship. Once you’re done in the bathroom, stop by my office.”</p>
<p>As Bates walked away, Gabriel became aware of the call of nature roiling in his gut. He all but sprinted to the bathroom, and unloaded what felt like the entire contents of his bowels. He wasn’t exactly sure what prompted it; Gabriel had a pretty strong stomach and he couldn’t think of anything he had eaten that might have caused such a reaction. It was embarrassing if anyone else had heard him, but afterwards he felt much better. Lighter even. </p>
<p>***<br/>
Gabriel paused nervously for a moment before the solid oak door. He had never been on this floor before, let alone to the office of anyone this important. He took a deep breath to steady himself. If he was a <em>good fit</em> there was a chance all of the loneliness, the drudgery, the disregard would go away. He needed to be a good fit.</p>
<p>With shoulders squared and an aim to please, Gabriel knocked.</p>
<p>“Enter, and shut the door behind you,” Bates called. </p>
<p>As soon as Gabriel walked in, he was hit by a warm, sweet scent. He couldn’t quite place it, but he felt his shoulders relax and the pooling heaviness in his groin heighten.</p>
<p>“Remove your shoes and place them besides the door. There's a hanger for your suit on the rack on the wall.”</p>
<p>Gabriel slid out of his blazer and placed it on the hanger. Then, without thinking, he loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt and slacks. </p>
<p>As his pants slid to his ankles, his conscious brain caught himself. What was he doing? Bates surely couldn’t have meant the whole suit.</p>
<p>“You’re doing wonderful. I’m glad you feel comfortable here.” Bates said warmly, and after a few moments of gazing deeply into those blue grey green eyes, Gabriel continued to disrobe. It was foolish for him to even question his initial instinct, the hanger on the door clearly had a space for pants as well.</p>
<p>Gabriel made short work of his button down shirt and undershirt, slipping then off his shoulders and over his head as he accentuated his toned arms and torso. Spotting other people at the gym had been his only real chance for social interaction for the past few months, so he had attended religiously before work. </p>
<p>“It’s a pity your suit does not do you justice,” Bates remarked politely, as though he were reviewing a document and not every square inch of Gabriel’s body.</p>
<p>Gabriel flushed at the compliment and slipped off his boxers, unconsciously adjusting and squeezing his dick as Bates dispassionately watched him strip. Before long, he was standing completely in the nude with all of his clothes neatly hanging on the back of the door.</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Bates said, clapping his hands together. “Now before we really get into seeing if you’re a good fit for my mentorship, we need to do some preliminary preparation.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” Gabriel agreed earnestly. Bates’ office was sufficiently warm that even in his completely exposed state he was very comfortable.</p>
<p>“This might be a paradigm shift from your previous work experiences, but I’m hoping that we can be proactive moving forward to try and create a mentorship experience that resonates with both of us.”</p>
<p>Gabriel continued to relax into the familiar corporate jargon, and so he asked, “what do you need from me?”</p>
<p>
  <em>”I need you to trust me and to be open minded. But if you are ever uncomfortable or want to stop, you need only ask.”</em>
</p>
<p>“I trust you.” Gabriel said, and it was true. Every mentee of Bates seemed to find their perfect spot in the company, and were some of the best people to be around. To Gabriel, it was not difficult to believe that Bates had his best interests in mind.</p>
<p>It also didn’t hurt that he had spent the past few minutes falling deeper and deeper into the swirling eyes of the man in front of him, as his whole body began to flush pink with arousal. Gabriel really wanted Bates to find his perfect spot.   </p>
<p>“Follow me,” Bates replied with a smile, and Gabriel followed him into a secondary room. On one side of the room was a padded examination table like one you would find in a doctor’s office. Next to it was a toilet and sink, and on the other side was a small shower stall and a large jacuzzi bathtub. </p>
<p>“Wow, you have a bigger bathroom than most people’s offices.” Gabriel said admiringly. If his manager knew that Bates’ bathroom was bigger than his office, he would probably have an aneurism. Or maybe he would just shamelessly suck up even more, since he seemed to worship the higher ups. </p>
<p>“If you would, lay down on the table on your side facing away from me.”</p>
<p>Gabriel complied. The table was surprisingly comfortable, maybe even heated as the warmth of the padding pressed comfortably against his bare ribcage and hips. </p>
<p>He watched Bates hang a fluid filled bag from a hook next to the table, and attach a tube and long nozzle to the bottom of it.</p>
<p>“Have you ever had an enema before?” Bates asked.</p>
<p>“No, but I’ve heard about them from friends,” Gabriel said. He wasn’t sure why Bates was suddenly so concerned about his rectal health, but considering his gastrointestinal problems earlier, it seemed like a logical thing to do. A totally normal start to a mentor/mentee relationship.</p>
<p>“Okay, <em>let me fill you in then.</em> This bag is filled with warm water. It’s connected to this tube,” Bates held it up so Gabriel could see it. </p>
<p>“Before we start, you’re going to pull your knees into your chest. I’m going to lubricate the nozzle, and as I press it into you you’re going to bear down as though you’re trying to pass a bowel movement.”</p>
<p>“This may be my first enema, but this isn’t my first time with something in my ass,” Gabriel joked.</p>
<p>Bates smiled at the interruption. “I’m glad to see you’re comfortable.”</p>
<p>Gabriel was so, so comfortable. All of the talk of tubes and warm water continued to awaken the flush dick flopped in front of him.</p>
<p>“We’re going to sit here and wait for the fluid to do its job, <em>and you will breathe deeply and relax. It’s very important that you are relaxed for this process.</em>”</p>
<p>“Yes sir,” Gabriel murmured, eyes glazed over from the strength of Bates’ suggestion.</p>
<p>“Once the bag is empty, we’re going to do it a second time with some special fluid that will absorb through the membranes of your colon. Does all of that sound good?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s do it,” Gabriel smiled. He grabbed his legs and pulled them to his chest, exposing himself completely to the man he had just met less than an hour before. </p>
<p>Bates was true to his word about lubricating the tip of the nozzle, and it slid deliciously easily into Gabriel, who let out a small moan. Despite his professional persona, Bates did not lose the opportunity to tease Gabriel a little, dragging the nozzle around his rim before ultimately pushing it into place as Gabriel let out little breathy noises. Then, Bates flicked a switch.</p>
<p>Gabriel did as he was told, relaxing and breathing in and out, in and out, as his abdomen began to distend with warm liquid. After a while, Bates removed the nozzle from him and they both waited as Gabriel basked in the warm fullness in his stomach. His cock had grown a bit, even untouched, as he received Bates’ attention.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Gabriel was seized with the urgent need to go, and in a split second he rolled off the table and emptied the filthy water from his bowels into the toilet. He felt a hot spike of humiliation as he emptied himself in such a vulnerable fashion; however, the relief was instantaneous, and Gabriel was amazed at how good he felt.</p>
<p>“<em> It feels good to be clean doesn’t it?</em>”</p>
<p>“It feels really nice,” Gabriel replied. “Kinda empty though.”</p>
<p>“Well we still have one more treatment.” And then Gabriel was back on the table with his knees pulled into his chest. </p>
<p>“This time,” Bates began as he teased Gabriel’s rim with the nozzle, “you’re going to hold this in until it all absorbs.”</p>
<p>“Won’t that take forever?” Gabriel wasn’t sure what this all was leading to, but a desperate need was beginning to take root in his insides as his asshole fluttered around Bates' ministrations. </p>
<p>“It will take longer than last time, but not too long. It absorbs very quickly.” Bates promised. </p>
<p>Gabriel was breathing in and out again as he felt the liquid drip into him. He wasn’t feeling as full this time, but he also noticed that whatever was in this bag was dripping a lot slower than the water had been. A gentle glow formed in his rectum, and it started to slowly make its way up through his abdomen, into his chest, and finally the glow permeated the brain, emptying his head of all thoughts.</p>
<p>After a while, Gabriel was staring blankly into the wall, chest rising and falling slowly with his rhythmic breathing. Bates started asking him questions in a soft, low voice, and Gabriel found himself describing his motivations for helping Luc the night before. How he had felt so bad for him, and empathized with having to work late with no end in sight. Gabriel’s body began to heat up as he recounted how he had jerked off in the shower after his evening with Luc, how his hand felt on his cock as he replayed the nice moments over and over again. How he had fantasized that night about being bent over a desk by Luc, or being covertly sucked off by Luc during a meeting. How lonely he was since college, how he had missed the wild adventures he had gotten up to with all of his friends. How unsatisfied he was with his current circumstances; how he longed to be more fulfilled at work.</p>
<p>“You want to be filled at work,” Bates murmured.</p>
<p>Gabriel shuddered as he reentered consciousness. The liquid in his abdomen was gone, but he was suddenly so hard and his balls ached. He groaned as he pulled his knees more tightly into his chest.</p>
<p>“Hey angel, is everything alright?” Bates spoke tenderly, as his hands traced a slow pattern up and down his lower back. </p>
<p>“I’m so hard,” Gabriel panted wetly, inhibitions dissolved away, “I’m so empty and aching.” He paused for a moment as some more of the suggestions filtered into his mind.</p>
<p>“I need more fulfillment at work. I need to be filled at work. Please fill me up again!” His voice had risen to a desperate cadence as his head swirled, filled only with thoughts about his aching cock and his empty ass.</p>
<p>Before Gabriel quite knew what he was doing, he was leaping off of the examination table. He rushed out of the bathroom and into Bates’ office, bracing his forearms on the desk as he bent over just like his fantasies the night before. </p>
<p>“I want to be a good fit!” He cried out as Bates chased after him with a look of genuine surprise.</p>
<p>“Well you’re quick to catch on. Highly motivated too,” he replied, a tinge of shock coloring his grinning face.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Gabriel felt slick fingers circling him, and as he glanced over his shoulder he saw Bates’ oiling himself up.</p>
<p>“I’m a good fit,” he said, this time a bit defensively.</p>
<p>“I can tell angel, but I want this experience to resonate with both of us.”</p>
<p>Gabriel’s reply was interrupted out by the groan that escaped him as Bates circled his rim with the tip of his cock. </p>
<p>“So how has this interview been for you so far?” Bates asked conversationally, as he slowly breached Gabriel.</p>
<p>“Sso- good, more,” he moaned. He braced himself against the desk and tried to push his hips back further.</p>
<p>“It seems like you’re a great fit,” Bates replied, as he began to thrust in a steady rhythm.</p>
<p>Before long, Bates slammed in and out, sinking himself to the root before pulling out almost to the tip, and back again. He continued to ask questions in a calm disaffected voice, and Gabriel tried to answer them, his voice punctuated with gasps and moans as the pounding and friction stole his breath away. </p>
<p>This went on for a while, the calm, professional questions and the increasingly breathless, erratic attempts at answers, until Gabriel was caught mid sentence by Bates’ hand rubbing a quick squeeze around the base of his dick, like a firm handshake. With a rumbling groan Gabriel painted the bottom of the desk with rope after rope of his spend. Bates continued his rhythm through Gabriel’s intense shuddering orgasm, before filling him with a clear, sweet, viscous liquid of his own.</p>
<p>Gabriel remained slumped over the desk as Bates gently wiped him off with a warm, wet towel and slipped something small into his significantly looser hole. He didn’t even remember being helped back into his clothes (didn’t really remember taking them off or anything afterward for that matter) but his chin was tipped upward to meet the soft, pulsing eyes once more.</p>
<p>“<em>Later today, you are going to feel the effects of the serum again as a <strong>aching throbbing headache</strong> and you will send me a message and return to my office.</em>”</p>
<p>“I am going to get a headache, I will tell you, and I will come back.” Gabriel repeated.</p>
<p>“Luc regrettably wasn’t able to make this time slot, but he will be available in the afternoon to thank you in person.”</p>
<p>“It was no trouble.”</p>
<p>“<em>Welcome back Gabriel.</em>”</p>
<p>Gabriel blinked, and he was back in his cubicle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel had a throbbing, aching, raging… headache. He tried to cope with it as long as possible on his own, but soon it was getting to the point where he couldn’t sit comfortably at his desk anymore. </p>
<p>He had sent off a message to Bates, which he vaguely remembered that he was supposed to do, and he had cryptically replied, “I’ll buzz you when we’re ready for you to come up.”</p>
<p>Gabriel knew that Luc wanted to thank him for his help that day too, but he wasn’t sure exactly how that was going to help his headache. He-</p>
<p>Gabriel groaned audibly as a buzzing pulse began to vibrate him from the inside. This is what Bates must have meant somehow, but it made his headache so much worse. </p>
<p>By the time Gabriel had made his way back up to Bates’ office, he was barely keeping on his feet. Despite how terrible he was feeling, he was surprised and relieved that no one spared him a glance on the way up. He supported himself heavily on the doorframe as he managed a weak knock.</p>
<p>“Come in,” </p>
<p>Gabriel stumbled in the door, sweating profusely and clearly looking like hell because Luc and Bates both leapt to their feet in concern. He all but fell into their arms as they guided him into a seat. Somehow, his slacks were undone and pushed lower on his hips, and his cock- angry and leaking- was standing proudly between the three of them. </p>
<p>“Gabriel your balls,” Luc breathed. Gabriel whimpered as Luc rolled Gabriel’s hot aching testicles in his cool hand. They had swelled- no not swelled <em>filled</em>- to almost twice their normal size.<br/>
“We’re going to pivot on our plan here,” Bates murmured to Luc. “This needs to be taken care of.”</p>
<p>And then a warm, wet heat enveloped Gabriel, and he was staring directly into those mesmerizing eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Blue, grey, green; blue grey green-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Focus on the colors, the slow change as they shift slowly from one to the other. Relax, and slow your breathing. </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Gabriel felt warm, and light. The awful ache had cooled to a warm glow, and he was relaxing back into the chair. He had never felt this relaxed, this vulnerable. He had stopped babbling and moaning, and the only thing coming in and out of his mouth were deep, slow breaths. It was nice.</p>
<p>
  <em>Blue, grey, green; blue, grey, green-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>You are floating on a warm river, flowing along with the power of my voice. When you are feeling safe and relaxed, you will begin to sink for me. The deeper you go, the better you feel. The better you feel, the deeper you go. My voice surrounds you, it warms you, you want to sink into it and be carried away.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Perhaps it was cliche, but Gabriel’s eyelids felt awfully heavy; in fact, his whole head did. He could feel every muscle in his body relaxing as his eyes slid closed. He felt so far away from his body; miles away from the ache in his gut, the wet sucking between his legs, the sweat on his skin. </p>
<p>
  <em>All of your worries, your pains, your shame, your insecurity are flowing away from you, washed away by my voice. <strong>Open your eyes.</strong>”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel’s eyes were open, but he wasn’t really seeing any more. His mouth was slightly open, and his chest rose and fell with his deep, slow breaths.</p>
<p>“What happened this afternoon?”</p>
<p>“I started feeling achy almost right after I left your office,” Gabriel mumbled. “I started feeling really bad an hour ago, and that’s when I messaged you. Then my guts started buzzing and I came upstairs.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you message me as soon as you started feeling the effects of the serum?”</p>
<p>“It was right after I left. I didn’t want to be a bother.”</p>
<p>Needy, desperate, dorky. Those were all things that Gabriel called himself whenever he needed help. He hated to inconvenience anyone on his own behalf; deep down he felt like he didn’t deserve anyone’s help. Normally these thoughts would burrow into his brain and make him twist and his breath catch. But right now, they were carried away from him by the warm flowing river. He was safe from them.</p>
<p>“What do you feel right now?” The deep voice asked.</p>
<p>The shame he would normally feel for admitting to his own needs was long gone, so Gabriel racked his brain for other sensations as they floated by. </p>
<p>“I’m comfortable. I’m sitting in a warm chair, relaxed; I can feel your breath on my face. It smells nice, like mint.”</p>
<p>“Anything else?”</p>
<p>Gabriel really focused.</p>
<p>“I feel something on my cock,” he remarked idly, “my balls feel big, like I’ve overfilled them. That’s never happened to me before. Even though I’m leaking I don’t feel sticky.”</p>
<p>Gabriel felt some embarrassment heat his cheeks.</p>
<p>“I’m ashamed.” He muttered as the feeling heated his whole face.</p>
<p>“Why are you ashamed?”</p>
<p>“I- I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Gabriel are you close to cumming?”</p>
<p>“Yes, very close.” Gabriel’s face flushed even darker with shame, though he remained in his trance. </p>
<p>“When you cum, I want Gabriel to pick up all of the shame, all of the doubts, all of the insecurities and go away for a while. Can you do that for me?” </p>
<p>“I think so,” Gabriel responded bravely. </p>
<p>“Good. Bring him to climax.”</p>
<p>That was an order for someone else, but suddenly he was pouring and moaning, eyes rolling back and golden curls flying as he tossed his head back.</p>
<p>He remained in that position and panted for a moment.</p>
<p>“I’m going to count backward from five.” </p>
<p>The deep voice was back. He liked the voice, it made him feel good.</p>
<p>“When I get to one, you’re going to sit up and open your eyes. You will be more aware of your surroundings but you will still be in your fugue state.”</p>
<p>The voice began to count backward, and on cue, he opened his eyes. He was sitting in a room with two handsome men; one man was at his feet, kneeling between his spread thighs and the other was sitting to his left, close enough that he could smell the mint on his breath. He realized that his pants were pulled down around his hips, and his soft cock and balls were pulled out and flopped across his lap. The one at his feet cupped his balls and smiled at him.</p>
<p>“You’re still pretty full,” the younger man said cheerfully. </p>
<p>“Morningstar give him a minute.” </p>
<p>He realized that the other man with the minty breath was the one with the deep voice, and Morningstar, who shuddered in pleasure at the sound of his name, was the one at his feet.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” He asked quizzically. They both seemed so familiar but he couldn’t quite remember...</p>
<p>“My true name is Baz.” The man with the nice voice said. “His name is Morningstar, though you will call him Luc in public.”</p>
<p>“Morningstar is my true name. The one I discovered when Baz remade me,” Morningstar shot an adoring glance at Baz and turned back to the man in front of him. “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>The man paused for a moment, and realized he couldn’t remember. He gazed at Baz with visible confusion. </p>
<p>“Your name is Gabriel.” Baz told him gently.</p>
<p>“The other one’s name is Gabriel too. That’s confusing,” Morningstar complained.</p>
<p>Baz continued to look at Gabriel, and Gabriel realized that he couldn’t look away. Not that he would want to, the mesmerizing eyes were so nice. His whole body started to flush again.</p>
<p>“You are the real Gabriel,” Baz told him, and Gabriel knew it to be true. “You have been hiding deep within. You are the product of all his unrealized desires, his missed opportunities, every moment he has played second fiddle to someone inferior.”</p>
<p>Morningstar began to nose and lick at Gabriel’s cock again, warming it in his mouth as he swallowed the tip, hollowing out his cheeks.</p>
<p>“You are pure confidence. Nothing unbalances you in this form. You are assertive but gentle, kind but demand the respect you are due.”</p>
<p>Morningstar was making soft little noises now, taking the twitching cock down his throat and back up, licking and sucking at Gabriel’s thighs in ecstasy.</p>
<p>“No more fear or embarrassment, no more worry, no waiting for life to pass you by; you take the bull by the horns.”</p>
<p>Gabriel’s hands unconsciously found their way into Morningstar’s hair, gripping it firmly as he guided the drooling man shamelessly over his dick.</p>
<p>“I need your help Gabriel.” The man said gently. “All of these shining stars have what it takes, but they are all overconfident and need direction. They need to learn the value of working towards a common goal. The need to submit their own personal needs for the good of the group. You’re already so good at that. So good for me.”</p>
<p>Gabriel’s hips were snapping in and out with relentless rhythm as he absorbed Baz’s words. Morningstar’s lips were puffy and covered with drool, and his throat groaned with helpless pleasure. If Gabriel looked down, he would have seen Morningstar’s tented pants wet with precum.</p>
<p>“<em>I will tell you ‘wake up my angel’ when I wish to bring your true self to the surface. When you hear ‘relax and listen’ you will sink deep into this safe, comfortable space. When I say ‘return and resume’ you will fade back to your old self.</em>”</p>
<p>“Yess,” Gabriel moaned, the rapid pace of his hips bringing him close to his second orgasm.</p>
<p>“Relax and listen Gabriel, this is important”</p>
<p>Immediately, the pace of his hips slowed as Gabriel’s eyes went foggy. Morningstar returned to sucking and deepthroating, running his tongue over every ridge and vein. He was desperately, vainly trying to imitate the relentless facefucking he received just before. </p>
<p>“Every time you cum, a little of the old Gabriel will fade away, and your true self will become stronger. Are you close Gabriel?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m so close,” his soft relaxed voice contrasted with the straining red organ bobbing in and out of Morningstar’s mouth.</p>
<p>“You’re going to repeat a mantra with me, and every time you say it, it will become more true. When you believe it, you will be able to cum. Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Please,” Gabriel replied.</p>
<p>“My cock is a gift. My body is a gift. My voice is a gift. My presence is a gift. I deserve respect, I deserve to be taken care of.” Baz instructed.</p>
<p>“Mm- my cock-” Gabriel was so close he could barely think straight.<br/>
“You may return your hands to his hair and thrust, if that helps you.”</p>
<p>Gabriel took fistfuls of Morninstar’s hair, and jerked his hips forward until he buried himself to the root.</p>
<p>“Mm- my cock is a gift,” Gabriel cried. Morningstar moaned his assent.</p>
<p>“M-my body is a gift, urgh, my voice is a gift, ah, my presence is a gift.” He punctuated each statement with a thrust.</p>
<p>“I d-deserve respect,” he gasped, voice wavering, “I deserve to be t-taken care of.”</p>
<p>“Again. Absorb your mantra”</p>
<p>“My c-cock is a gift,” and he believed it, as it slid strong and proud down the other man’s throat.</p>
<p>“My body is a g-gift,” Gabriel believed this too, his hours at the gym had made him lean and desirable.</p>
<p>“My voice is a gift, my presence is a gift.” His brief moments with Luc the day before restored his confidence that this could be true.</p>
<p>“I deserve respect,” his voice wavered again. The doubts in the back of his mind were almost gone, but still whispered quietly. “I deserve-” he faltered. Clearly his actions earlier, putting off his pain until the last possible second, meant that he could not believe that he deserved to be taken care of. Somewhere, deep in his gut, he did not want to impose his needs on other people.</p>
<p>“Almost there angel, just that last part again for me. You deserve to be respected, you deserve to be taken care of.” </p>
<p>Gabriel gazed deeply into Baz’s mesmerizing eyes, trying to see himself differently. </p>
<p>“You are worthy.” Baz murmured. </p>
<p>Gabriel opened his mouth to repeat his mantra, but all that escaped was a strangled noise as he emptied down Morningstar’s throat. It felt like cheating, that the brief feelings of worthiness were not coming from within. But he had achieved his relief, if only temporarily.</p>
<p>“How many more times-” Gabriel mumbled. His body was exhausted.</p>
<p>“I'm going to milk your cock until your balls are empty.” Morningstar told him enthusiastically. “And then when they fill back up I’ll suck you off again!”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Gabriel said dazedly. He glanced down and noticed the stained slacks of the man kneeling at his feet. </p>
<p>“I love making you cum,” Morningstar said, by way of explanation. “I love it when I can lick up your cum and put your cock in me.” </p>
<p>It was turning into a chant now, almost like a prayer. “It’s my job to take care of you and make you happy. I need your cum inside me. I’m dirty and slutty and desperate for you. I can’t cum unless my stomach or my ass is full of your happiness.” </p>
<p>“Tell him what you are, Morningstar,” Baz cooed.</p>
<p>“I’m Gabriel’s cumslut, I’m Gabriel’s whore, I’m yours to use. I live to worship your cock!”</p>
<p>Gabriel’s cock twitched, earning another round of excited licking and sucking, but for the first time that day Gabriel found that he might be uncomfortable. Having a man on his knees, declaring his love of sucking dick would normally be extremely hot, but Gabriel liked Luc-Morningstar. He enjoyed him as a person, and his little speech seemed uncomfortably degrading. Gabriel knew he didn’t deserve to be worshipped, he didn’t kid himself that he was above anyone else in that way, so the declaration made him guilty. He loved having his dick sucked as much as the next person, but he wasn’t worthy of being exalted in this way.</p>
<p>Baz saw the conflict on Gabriel’s face and was quick to reassure him. </p>
<p>“Luc was getting arrogant. He was not putting appropriate amounts of effort into his work once he heard he was on track to receive a big promotion, and he started to believe himself above some of his colleagues. So we had a little conversation this afternoon to instill some humility. I was hoping you could take on this challenging but <em>rewarding</em> task. <em>You told me you wanted to be more fulfilled at work</em>.”</p>
<p>“I want to be filled at work,” Gabriel corrected.</p>
<p>“<em><strong>No, relax and listen</strong> you want to <strong>fill</strong> at work.</em>”</p>
<p>“Fill at work,” Gabriel repeated, eyelids fluttering as his brain rearranged itself. It <em>had been rewarding</em> afterall, letting himself get all hard and swollen and then having it all milked out of him. Plus the man on his knees did seem eager and grateful. </p>
<p>“<em>Whenever you get a <strong>throbbing, aching</strong> headache, you will stick your <strong>cock</strong> down his needy, thirsty throat.</em>”</p>
<p>“Throbbing, aching cock, thirsty throat,” Gabriel muttered obediently. He noticed that Morningstar had almost nothing on his chin, and there were no spots on the chair or the floor to indicate that anything had spilled. He must be really thirsty, just like the voice said.</p>
<p>“<em>It would be <strong>selfish</strong> to keep it all to yourself when your cumslut is so thirsty.</em>”</p>
<p>“I’m not selfish,” Gabriel agreed, “but I don’t like that word.”</p>
<p>“What?” The voice said mockingly, “cumslut?”</p>
<p>Morningstar moaned loudly around his cock, and Gabriel blankly watched the kneeling man as the dark stain on his slacks grew a little larger.</p>
<p>“See?” The voice said soothingly, “he likes it. <em>Tell him what he is.</em>”</p>
<p>“Beautiful,” Gabriel breathed. Morningstar’s lashes fluttered at the praise.</p>
<p>The voice chuckled, but Gabriel could detect a hint of growing frustration. </p>
<p>“No, <em><strong>try again.</strong></em>”</p>
<p>“C-c-cum-” Gabriel wasn’t sure he could do it. He felt so good, he didn’t want to be degrading. The voice sighed. Gabriel hated to be a disappointment, he wanted to be good, but he just couldn’t bring himself-</p>
<p>“<em><strong>Relax and listen,</strong> Gabriel, tell him what he is. You will cum once you tell him what he is. Your pleasure will cement his place in your mind. <strong>Speak</strong></em>.”</p>
<p>“Mine to use,” Gabriel panted, and his cock twitched. He was so, so close and the mouth was vibrating around him.</p>
<p>“<em><strong>Again</strong></em>.”</p>
<p>“M-my- my whore,” he moaned. Closer still. He felt like he was going to burst open at the seams. There was a hand stroking his testicles again, encouraging him forward.</p>
<p>“<em> Good, but you can do better. <strong>What is he Gabriel?</strong></em>.” The voice had gotten so stern. Gabriel desperately wanted to be good.</p>
<p>“S-so thirsty for me. My c-cum-” Gabriel was gasping for air, the pressure in his groin was overwhelming. He was so close.</p>
<p>“M-my thirsty cum- s-slut.” Gabriel’s eyes rolled back into his head as he was rocked by a wave of pleasure so intense he was lost to the world. His hips jerked mindlessly as the eager mouth below him caught every last drop.</p>
<p>“All done!” A cheerful voice called out, but Gabriel could not hear him.</p>
<p>Once Gabriel was confirmed to be empty and bonelessly slumped in his chair, his soft cock was tucked back into his slacks and his shoes were wiped clean of any small stray droplets that had spilled during the afternoon’s activities.</p>
<p>“When your office door shuts behind me, I have to go back to being Luc: corporate fuckboy,” Morningstar complained.</p>
<p>Gabriel’s breathing was slow and even as his brain rearranged itself to better suit his new role.</p>
<p>***<br/>
It was noon on Monday, and Gabriel was nursing an aching headache. It wasn’t nearly as bad as the one the Friday before, but it was getting there. It was embarrassing to collapse in front of Luc and sleep it off in Bates’ office, but he did feel a lot better afterward.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’m getting migraines or something, I should see my doctor.” He had remarked to Luc as they left the office late in the evening. </p>
<p>“Relax, and listen Gabriel, you have nothing to worry about. We’ll take care of you.” Luc replied. </p>
<p><em>So Gabriel didn’t worry about it.</em> He just went home and slept, and didn’t wake up until Saturday evening. He must have been really tired after the headache.</p>
<p>His manager had been transferred to another branch, and Luc had been promoted to a new position higher on the food chain too! Since it was empty, they were letting Luc use the manager’s office for the next week while they searched for a replacement before he would eventually move up a few floors into his new office.</p>
<p>Luc had told Gabriel in the morning that he could stop by any time, but Gabriel didn’t want to be a bother. He wasn’t quite sure how his headache would bother Luc, but he knew that it would take some time and effort to make his headache go away.</p>
<p>So now it was noon, and he was sitting at his desk eating lunch with an aching, throbbing, headache that he had been nursing for hours. His pants felt a little tight too for some reason.</p>
<p>“Hey Gabriel don’t be a stranger, you should have invited me to lunch.” A voice said, and suddenly Luc was standing behind him in his cubicle.</p>
<p>Gabriel swung around, and Luc’s eyes drifted down to his navel and back up as his face filled with concern.</p>
<p>“Gabriel, do you have a headache?” Luc asked politely.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s nothing,” Gabriel said with a laugh. “I was going to get back to work soon.”</p>
<p>Luc sighed, and got a little closer so they wouldn’t be overheard. </p>
<p>“Bates told me you might need a little more work.” He sighed.</p>
<p>Luc leaned in close, and whispered, “Awaken my angel.”</p>
<p>Gabriel relaxed. He could feel the zipper of his slacks against his aching cock which was desperately trying to get out. </p>
<p>“Are you going to take care of me Morningstar?” He asked quietly, as he placed the other man’s hand to his tented pants.</p>
<p>“Yes I am. Relax and listen: you are going to go into my office and shut the door. Remove your pants, and wait for me in the chair behind the desk.”</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Gabriel asked. Morningstar’s face was so close and he desperately wanted to kiss him. But he knew it was too risky, there were others in the office who wouldn’t understand.</p>
<p>“I’m going to ask Baz what to do with you. Gabriel should have come to me as soon as his headache started my angel,” Morningstar murmured.</p>
<p>“He wasn’t trying to be bad,” Gabriel insisted.</p>
<p>“I know angel, but he could hurt you. Your body isn’t ready to sit there erect for hours on end.”</p>
<p>Gabriel sucked in a breath. “It hurts,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“Then go, I’ll be there to serve you shortly.” Morningstar smiled. </p>
<p>It didn’t feel like a long time to sit in Morningstar’s temporary office with no pants on, but Gabriel’s anxiety stretched out the few short minutes anyway. He wasn’t trying to be difficult, and he wasn’t worried about punishment, but he realized that maybe he had gotten Morningstar in trouble. Morningstar could only cum if he did, and he had been <em>selfishly</em> sitting around with an erection all morning. Gabriel also ached to bring himself to completion, but that would be even more selfish, with Morningstar expecting him just outside. </p>
<p>The door creaked open and shut, and Morningstar entered with a dazed little smile. He immediately began to disrobe, undulating his body and twisting to give Gabriel a show. First his suit coat was hung on the door, then his tie and shirt. He kicked his shoes aside, and stripped off his undershirt. His pants slid to his ankles, and finally his underwear as he turned around and shimmied his ass to give Gabriel the full view. The fully naked man picked up Gabriel’s pants and underwear and walked over. Without a word, Morningstar knelt and began to slip Gabriel’s legs through the appropriate holes. Gabriel lifted his hips from the seat to help Morningstar secure his waistband, and his bulging cock was tenting through his boxers once more. Morningstar tried to do the same with the slacks, but his zipper would no longer fit over the bulge. </p>
<p>Morningstar smiled at Gabriel and gave him a nice squeeze through his underwear, eyes slightly glassy. “I’m such a silly slut, it’s not my place to tell you to remove your clothes.” Morningstar explained dreamily. “And you don’t have to worry about your slacks getting messy because I will catch every drop in my <em>stupid, slutty mouth.</em>”</p>
<p>A definite change had come over Morningstar, and Gabriel was briefly nervous for him. Morningstar must have noticed his concerned expression because next he said:</p>
<p>“Relax and listen Gabriel,” Gabriel relaxed.</p>
<p>“<em>I deserve what happens to me today and you’re going to help me learn my lesson.</em>” </p>
<p>Gabriel nodded slowly, eyes a little unfocused.</p>
<p>“You’re going to focus on yourself today and I will take care of both of us.” </p>
<p>“I will focus on myself.” Gabriel repeated.</p>
<p>“Yes that’s right angel.”</p>
<p>“What is Baz going to have me work on today?”</p>
<p>“We are going to work on some mantras together. Baz gave me a new one to help me remember to come check on you more often. Do you remember your mantra?” Morningstar asked brightly, like a coked out life coach.</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded his head.</p>
<p>“Great. <em>Relax and listen</em> When I snap, you are going to grab my hair and fuck in and out of my mouth. Every time you thrust, you will say the first last part of your mantra. Once you’ve repeated it three times, I get to say my mantra.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>SNAP</strong>
</p>
<p>Gabriel’s hands were in Morningstar’s hair, and he was thrusting into his hot mouth.</p>
<p>“My cock is a gift.” He groaned</p>
<p>“It tastes so good,” Morningstar agreed hoarsely.</p>
<p>
  <strong>SNAP</strong>
</p>
<p>“I deserve to be taken care of,”</p>
<p>“You are not a burden,”</p>
<p>
  <strong>SNAP</strong>
</p>
<p>“My cock is a gift,”</p>
<p>“I love it when you put your cock in me,” Morningstar agreed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>SNAP</strong>
</p>
<p>“I deserve to be taken care of,”</p>
<p>“You are not a burden,” Morningstar repeated again. Gabriel could almost believe him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>SNAP</strong>
</p>
<p>“My cock is a gift,”</p>
<p>“I love sucking your cock,”</p>
<p>
  <strong>SNAP</strong>
</p>
<p>“I deserve to be taken care of,”
</p>
<p>“Good job. This time, when I snap, you are going to sink deep deep down for me. When you feel good you obey, when you obey you feel good.”</p>
<p>“When I feel good I obey, when I obey I feel good,” Gabriel agreed, with a little foreboding at Morningstar’s bright, glazed eyes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>SNAP</strong>
</p>
<p>Gabriel’s head slumped to his chest. Despite the leaking erection, his breathing was slow and even. He felt something wet and warm being slipped onto his cock.</p>
<p>“I put a nice lubed up toy on your cock so I can still speak while you thrust. It feels, b-better than my mouth,” Morningstar said, voice wavering sadly.</p>
<p>Gabriel thrusted. The warm slippery tube had a flexible, ribbed texture and it caught every part of him perfectly.</p>
<p>“It feels better than your mouth,” Gabriel responded. He felt so good, it had to be true.</p>
<p>“I’m a st- a stupid slut,” Morningstar said.</p>
<p>Gabriel thrust up into the tube. The heat and the friction felt amazing.</p>
<p>“You’re a stupid slut,” he agreed. It felt so good to agree, like a jolt straight to his dick.</p>
<p>“I’m a bimbo airhead for not checking on you sooner,” Morningstar said.</p>
<p>“You’re a bimbo airhead,” Gabriel grunted as he pressed himself in and out of the tube.</p>
<p>“I’m a living cocksleeve. When you’re horny, you fuck me how you like.”</p>
<p>Gabriel couldn’t believe the tube around his dick was talking to him.</p>
<p>“Oh my cocksleeve you feel so good and tight,” he groaned.</p>
<p>“I don’t deserve to cum,” Morningstar continued</p>
<p>“You don’t deserve to cum,” Gabriel said, a little confused. Why would a cocksleeve need to cum? And if it was doing good work, why shouldn’t it cum?</p>
<p>“I don’t deserve your cum in me,” </p>
<p>“But I want-”</p>
<p>“I deserve cum on my face, like a whore; you want to cum on my face.”</p>
<p>One last, wet thrust and then the tube was removed.</p>
<p>“Relax and listen,” the cocksleeve said softly. “When I snap, you’re going to wake up and cum.”</p>
<p>“Please,” Gabriel whimpered.</p>
<p>
  <strong>SNAP</strong>
</p>
<p>Gabriel’s eyes flew open, and then he was shooting ropes and ropes of thick spend all over Morningstar, who was kneeling in front of him with an empty, blissful expression on his face. Gabriel felt a little more present and a little more confident. The worries and nerves from earlier stayed quiet, even after he woke from his trance.</p>
<p>“Stupid slut,” Gabriel said fondly, and then froze. Where had that come from? </p>
<p>He glanced down at Morningstar, who was looking up at him with a puffy lips and drool mixing with the stickiness on his face. Gabriel also noticed that Morningstar was painfully erect. He vaguely remembered being told that Morningstar could only cum when Gabriel came down his throat or in his ass. </p>
<p>Morningstar reached up and gently wiped what remained from Gabriel’s flaccid member before tucking in back into his pants.</p>
<p>“It fits now,” he said, relieved. </p>
<p>“What now?” Gabriel asked</p>
<p>“Go outside and sit at your desk, and then call me,”</p>
<p>A little confused, he did as he was told.</p>
<p>“Return Gabriel,” Luc told him.</p>
<p>Gabriel jerked in his seat a little, his phone to his ear. He could have sworn that Luc was right there talking with him, but he was definitely talking to him over the phone now. </p>
<p>“Dude weren’t you just right here?” Gabriel asked.</p>
<p>“Aww do you miss me that much?” Luc teased. “Call me if you need anything else though, it was nice talking to you.”</p>
<p>Click.</p>
<p>Weird. Based on his computer he had been on the phone for 15 minutes but he couldn’t quite remember what they were talking about. At least his head felt better, it was probably helpful to take a break. </p>
<p>Looking down at his shoes, he noticed a few little white droplets of something had fallen on them. He wiped it with his napkin; still gooey. He had an almost uncontrollable intrusive urge to lick it.</p>
<p>“Gross,” he complained, as he threw the napkin in the trash.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was nearing the end of the day, and his headache was back. This time he didn’t delay, and texted Luc right away.</p>
<p>“Head to my office, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”</p>
<p>Gabriel wasn’t sure what possessed him to sit in Luc’s big boss’ chair, but it just seemed like the right thing to do. His pants were starting to get weirdly tight again, and he couldn't get comfortable. He was surprised at how clean the office was, but he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. It’s not like Luc was a slob or a slouch.</p>
<p>The door creaked, and Luc entered.</p>
<p>“I was in a meeting but luckily Bates sprung me early,” Luc said with a smile.</p>
<p>He shook off his blazer, and loosened his tie. He started unbuttoning his shirt, and to Gabriel’s shock he started unbuttoning it all the way, as if he was going to take it off.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Gabriel asked with a nervous laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh shoot, I’m an idiot for forgetting the call,” Luc said with a laugh. “It gets so hot in this office I always undo a few buttons. I guess I wasn’t thinking.”</p>
<p>Gabriel laughed, even though he didn't quite understand. “Mondays man.” he said jovially.</p>
<p>“Yes, but it’s time to wake up my angel.”</p>
<p>The change in body language was immediate. Gabriel leaned back in the chair and spread his legs, starting to idly play with himself through his pants as Morningstar stripped for him.</p>
<p>“This place looks clean,” Gabriel said with a soft smile, “did you clean it up with your slutty little tongue?”</p>
<p>Morningstar shivered as he kicked off the last of his clothes.</p>
<p>“Oh angel you know I wanted to,” he breathed, as he got down and crawled over on all fours.</p>
<p>Gabriel’s breath caught in his throat. God that was hot.</p>
<p>Morningstar gently removed Gabriel’s hands from his cock and gently unbuttoned his slacks, revealing the sizable lump underneath. Gabriel forced himself to breathe slowly as Morningstar pulled out his cock. He needed to be the one to show restraint after all.</p>
<p>“Careful, you might have stained your slacks,” Morningstar chided, as he revealed that the underwear was damp with precum. So much for restraint.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry beautiful,” Gabriel cooed as he ran his fingernails along the kneeling man’s scalp, “it was selfish of me not to save it all for your thirsty little throat.”</p>
<p>They both jumped a little as the door opened.</p>
<p>“Excuse the interruption,” Baz said warmly as he entered the room.</p>
<p>He pulled up a chair, and took a close look at Gabriel’s erection.</p>
<p>“Were you always that big?” Baz asked incredulously, as Morningstar started to stroke him to full length between his hands.</p>
<p>“I don’t know man,” Gabriel said, flushing at the praise. </p>
<p>“Have you shown Gabriel his surprise yet?” Baz asked.</p>
<p>Morningstar laughed. “I started to strip without calling angel back to me and totally panicked and forgot. Look, just for you!”</p>
<p>He stood up, braced his hands on the desk and bent over, revealing a glistening pink hole.</p>
<p>“I spent some time fingering him open and slick during our boring meeting upstairs.” Baz explained.</p>
<p>“During a meeting?” Gabriel asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. Did I not tell you that’s how I heard about you?” Baz asked. “I finally managed to instill some humility and submissiveness into most of my mentees, but I still have a lot of subby little brats. Luc was the worst of them. Why don’t you try out your new toy while I tell the story?”</p>
<p>Gabriel got to his feet and began lazily tracing Morningstar’s fluttering rim with his cock.</p>
<p>“So to encourage a little humility, I would bend Luc over the conference table while he presented, and he would whine and pout all the way through his presentation until he came a few times. It only took one session for him to come untouched on my cock, but the brattiness wouldn’t go away no matter what I did.”</p>
<p>Gabriel sank himself to the hilt, and slowly undulated his hips, brushing all around Morningstar’s walls with the head of his cock. The stuffed man was moaning and shuddering with each movement, gasping out praise and begging for more.</p>
<p>“Before Friday, I had not seen any of that. You’re Gabriel’s good little slut aren’t you?” Baz asked with a grin. He got up and put his hand on Gabriels lower back, feeling the muscles tense as he thrusted, and leaned in for a better look.</p>
<p>“Ooh, oh yes. I love angel cock.” Morningstar panted. He was already leaking profusely onto the floor.</p>
<p>“So then, as I said, I had him bent over the conference table as he presented to a few big investors. Without any warning, we changed slides and he started moaning and writhing all over me. It was just some graphs and numbers, so I knew the slides hadn't activated any triggers.”</p>
<p>Morningstar was moaning and writhing plenty now, as he wiggled his hips trying to find the best angle. Gabriel obliged him, pulling almost all the way out and slamming against his prostate, drawing a squealing scream out of the desperate man.</p>
<p>“I was so relieved, thinking that I had finally found a breakthrough, when he started moaning, ‘Gabriel, oh Gabriel,’ getting louder and louder as we went through all the data from last quarter. I spent the rest of the meeting wondering, who the fuck is Gabriel?”</p>
<p>Morningstar started moaning Gabriel’s name, and they laughed.</p>
<p>“I have to admit, I was a little jealous that someone could so strongly affect one of my thralls, and I was shocked to find that you were just a human. Though a very handsome one,” Baz added appreciatively.</p>
<p>“Thank you sir,” Gabriel said, and he could feel his cock twitch inside of Morningstar as he bottomed out. He was speeding up the rate of his thrusting, rushing towards the climax of Baz’s story.</p>
<p>“And then you impressed me on Friday,” Baz continued warmly. “So open, so enthusiastic. So good for me. And then sitting downstairs with a raging erection, knowing that I could give you such pleasure, and avoiding it as long as you could because you didn’t want to inconvenience me? I couldn't resist you. And I hoped that the others couldn't either. Morningstar clearly can't, one afternoon with you and he's begging to be split in half.” </p>
<p>"I love being fucked open," Morningstar moaned, "I want to be bent over and used."</p>
<p>"You didn't four days ago," Baz said dryly. "Gabriel, how are you feeling?"</p>
<p>“You make me feel- I’ve never felt like this.” Gabriel breathed. “You’re so beautiful and kind. You make me feel so good.”</p>
<p> “I’m not known for my kindness.” Baz said ruefully. “But you’re kind, gentle too. Selfless and giving. Even now, chasing your own pleasure and conversing with me, I can see you angling your hips to please Morningstar.”</p>
<p>“I like it when people feel good.”</p>
<p>“I noticed.” Baz said wryly. “All the weight of my suggestions and you could barely spit out the word slut.”</p>
<p>“He called me a slut earlier,” Morningstar squeaked as Gabriel dragged himself down his prostate.</p>
<p>“Only because you like it. I wouldn’t do it if you didn’t like it.” Gabriel wasn’t sure why he was so defensive.</p>
<p>Baz laughed, and as Gabriel gazed up and his joyful face, he couldn’t help but lean in and press his lips against the smiling mouth. Baz froze for a moment, and then kissed him, all sweet lips and soft, teasing tongue. </p>
<p>“That was kind; that was gentle.” Gabriel murmured as they pulled apart. </p>
<p>Baz paused for a moment, and then lightly ran his thumb over Gabriel’s lips. “Only for you angel. Cum for me Gabriel.”</p>
<p>And Gabriel was shuddering through another orgasm, and Morningstar followed, clenching and spasming around his softening cock.</p>
<p>Baz helped him back into his chair as Morningstar leaned more heavily into the desk.</p>
<p>“What a mess,” Gabriel said, as he tried not to take too much pride in what Morningstar had sprayed all over the ground. He lightly squeezed Baz’s hand as he stroked Baz’s palm with his thumb. He was feeling weird, but good. Normally at the end of the day he would be tired, but he felt energized, satisfied even. Like he'd eaten a big healthy meal.</p>
<p>“There’s a very discrete cleaning crew. What, you didn’t really think I cleaned my office with my slutty tongue did you?” Morningstar teased.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know! I didn’t notice any cleaning crew while I was working.” Gabriel shot back.</p>
<p>“Nobody notices anything around here. I could bounce on your dick at your cubicle in the middle of the office. I could be moaning your name and screaming my lungs out, and no one would notice.”</p>
<p>Gabriel laughed at the thought, and looked back at Baz, who was still watching him with a slight smile on his face.</p>
<p>“You’ve gone awfully quiet.” Gabriel said, bringing their clasped hands to his lips. He didn't want to let go for some reason. He needed to be close to Baz now.</p>
<p>“Morningstar, go clean yourself up. Go take a nice long shower.” Baz said, never taking his eyes off of Gabriel.</p>
<p>Morningstar pressed a panel on a set of shelves, and the entire unit swung out to reveal a shower and a sink.Then the shelving unit shut, and they were alone.</p>
<p>Seeing Gabriel’s shocked face, Baz merely said, “there are a lot of hidden things in this building.”</p>
<p>They spent another moment in silence, gazing into each other's eyes as the faint sounds of a shower starting up filtered through the wall. Gabriel's heart was beating slowly but forcefully in his chest. He knew that he needed Baz, needed to be around him. Gabriel couldn't bear the thought of going home alone, without him. He just wasn't sure how to ask. So he sat, quietly pining and hoping the moment dragged on.</p>
<p>Finally Baz broke the silence.</p>
<p>“I’m beginning to realize I can’t spend another moment apart from you.” He said softly.</p>
<p>Gabriel felt their connection like a physical bond, a humming tether pulling him from the center of his chest. Baz smiled, and he realized that he had spoken his thoughts aloud. Gabriel three orgasms ago would have been embarrassed. But now, he was glad that he expressed his feelings. <em>He deserved to be taken care of</em>.</p>
<p>“How long until your lease is up?” Bates said softly.</p>
<p>“Five months.” That was an awfully long time. A lifetime away from Baz. Gabriel wasn't sure he could bear five days alone, let alone hundreds.</p>
<p>“Hm. I’ll call your landlord when we get home tonight. I’m sure we can work out an arrangement.”</p>
<p>“Home?” Gabriel's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't possibly have heard that right.</p>
<p>“Yes my angel. I have a nice big apartment with a big soft bed to rest in. Would you like that?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, he would like that very much.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’ve been so tired, so lonely.” Gabriel whispered.</p>
<p>“I know angel. And it ends tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>